


Wonderland Looks Kinda Different, Tsuzurun

by akihanazami



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Attempted Murder, Established Relationship, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Out of Character, Slightly - Freeform, help girl whats the tag for alice in wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihanazami/pseuds/akihanazami
Summary: Hey, uhh... Wonderland is trying to kill us, isn't it?
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wonderland Looks Kinda Different, Tsuzurun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libel/gifts).



> hELLOOOOO!!! happy birthday libirin / @hanoibananoi on twt!!! this fic is for you and uhh it doesn't make sense!! I mean it might a bit if you're a bit familiar w alice in wonderland but its not SAME same and yes. if you're up for a little bit of murder and nonsense then wheeee!! I hope you like it!! because I am hella! nervous ab it! and hello if youre reading this and youre not libirin, then I hope you enjoy too!! ah, okay lets goooo

Darkness… there's darkness and there's wind, and it's blowing up skywards. No, it's not. He's falling. He's falling at a rate he can't prevent and the walls around him felt small and tight and rough. And it's warm… it's warm because… Kazunari is holding on tight to him. 

_ Thud!  _

They fell into each other's arms upon impact, but the landing felt painless despite the speed they were going at. Tsuzuru dusted himself off, his joints producing a cracking noise as he stretched out his limbs. Gross. As soon as he got to his feet, he helped Kazunari up, and there he noticed the outfit the other was wearing. 

“Woah…! Tsuzurun, look at this super cute dress~!” Kazunari twirled around in the light blue dress, the skirt coming up into its true shape as he did. Tsuzuru couldn't shake off the fact that it looked a little bit familiar… Now where did he see that outfit before? After aweing at his own outfit, Kazunari giggled and pointed at Tsuzuru. “Look at you, you're so cute too, omg…!” 

Bracing himself for what he might find, he held his breath and looked down. Oh, a white suit… that's… normal? To be honest, he expected something a bit embarrassing, and he wouldn't have minded actually being in matching dresses— oh wait. This was a little bit familiar, like something back in Spring Troupe's second play. Heart pounding in his chest, he reached up to touch his head and… 

_ NOT THE BUNNY EARS…!?!? _

“Woah, woah, woah, relax, Tsuzurun, you look adorbs, don't worry!” Kazunari tried to assure him when he fell to the ground screaming. “You can just remove them, see?” He tugged at the ears to prove his point, only to find that he was so,  _ so  _ wrong. Tsuzuru instinctively pulled his head back, an annoyed pout on his face. An ear twitched and that's when they both realized… 

Another scream from Tsuzuru upon realizing he was an  _ actual _ rabbit boy came resounding in the hallway loudly. Wait… hallway? They looked up to find that they were in a hallway lined with doors of different sizes and shapes. It was as though the hallway had created itself before their very eyes, but before they could say anything about it, a particularly small door opened by itself, and a pair of white balls rolled out. The two of them shared a curious glance with each other before approaching them with caution. 

The pair of white balls rolled around and each revealed orange-yellow circles. And then, they bounced.  _ Clack! _ They hit the ground once, and  _ clack!  _ They hit the ground twice, and then they were suspended in the air. “You're late!” It said in a familiar voice, a grin manifesting just underneath them. “You're late! Don't you have somewhere to be?”

Tsuzuru and Kazunari thought that was directed at them, until yet another voice they knew came from behind them. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cried, “I’m sorryyyyy…!” The pink-haired boy scampered across the hallway, moving from door to door, opening and closing each frantically. “I’m sorry, really sorry!” He repeated, “I know the way, I promise, I promise I do! Oh no, no I don’t! I’m lost! I’m so so lost! Maybe I shouldn’t have saved that cat from the tree, or, or, I shouldn’t have helped the old baker cross the road. Oh, but those were acts of good deeds so I wasn’t wrong in doing those, right? Ahhh, why is this happening, what do I do!?” 

“M-Mukkun!? Don’t worry, we’ll help!” Kazunari immediately offered, but the pink-haired boy didn’t even respond to his name. 

“Well? You’re late, aren’t you?” The voice from the white orbs spoke again, and when they turned around, they were greeted by a grinning face propped onto gloved, fuzzy hands. The periwinkle-haired boy lay down on his stomach, watching the other two with amusement in his sparkling eyes. His ears, his  _ cat ears _ , perked up innocently. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, white rabbit?” 

“H-huh? Me?” 

Oh, right. He was a  _ goddamned rabbit _ . If he was right, then what was happening to them was the same as… He reached into his pocket and sure enough, there was a pocket watch. As soon as he pulled it out though, noise filled their ears, a huge ringing screamed  **_“WHERE ARE YOU, WHITE RABBIT!?”_ ** Tsuzuru jumped and dropped the watch, and it hit the water with a splash. 

Hold on, what is it this time!? Water!?

_ “WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” _ The pink-haired boy cried loudly, removing his bowl hat and holding it close to his chest as he dropped to his knees. Brown mouse ears stuck out from his pink hair and his tail swished through the water, flicking some over to the three other boys in the room. “I'm sorry, I'm sorryyyyyy!!!” 

Kazunari grabbed Tsuzuru's arm, alarmed. “Tsuzurun, his tears are flooding the place!” 

“That's impossible! Crying shouldn't be causing a flood and— and the mouse doesn't even cry in the original story! The pocket watch doesn't even scream in any other versions either! What the heck, the water level is rising!” 

It was true, it was rising and it was rising fast. Minutes later it had reached up to their waist and it's not showing signs of stopping anytime soon. 

“Let's swim out!” / “Let's stop Mukkun!”

They look at each with conflicting stares. But they didn't have time to argue, the water rose higher and higher by the second. “Okay, you can try and stop Muku, I'll find the door out!” Tsuzuru decided and Kazunari nodded in understanding. They went into separate directions, with Tsuzuru heading for the nearest door and Kazunari hurrying over to Muku while his head was still above water. Neither of them noticed the disappearance of the periwinkle-haired boy as they frantically tried to search for their own ways out. 

Tsuzuru searched each door, but they were either locked or opened into a voided nothingness where even the water decided it wouldn't fall off from. When even the slightest bit of liquid got out, it fell miles and miles below until it was no more than a blip. Yeahhh, even if the fall from earlier didn't hurt one bit, Tsuzuru wasn't going to risk falling into a black hole. 

Door after door after door, Tsuzuru felt like he was losing hope. It felt like the hallway extended every time he got close to the end. His chest was starting to feel tight and he found it hard to breathe, maybe that's because the water was already up to his neck. He felt like he was suffocating. Kazunari… where was Kazunari? 

“Miyoshi-sa—” His words caught in his throat as he tried to keep himself afloat, but the ceiling wasn't high enough and he'd be completely underwater in no time. 

And in no time, he found himself holding his breath, looking through clear liquid. This definitely didn't feel or look like tears, but maybe it was! His movement felt slow and hindered as he tried to navigate his way through the water. The world was silenced, he had no way of calling out to Kazunari or to hear Kazunari calling out to him. But after adjusting his eyes to the clear waters, he could clearly see his boyfriend swimming towards him. Tsuzuru tried to do the same but Kazunari violently shook his head, and held out his hand as soon as he got closer. Tsuzuru reached out for it but something cold touched his palm as soon as he did. 

_ A key.  _

Score! Okay, he swam towards the nearest door and inserted… it didn’t fit. Right, he had to consider the key’s size. He lifted it up and squinted. It was alarming how blurry his vision was getting. Small… with a heart-shaped head. Then, surely, it would fit into a small, heart-shaped door? Tsuzuru located the door with that exact same description and prayed to whatever god was out there before he inserted the key. A perfect fit! And so with a twist of his fingers, the door opened. Immediately, like a whirlpool, it sucked them in, and Tsuzuru whipped his head around to make sure Kazunari was right behind him. Thankfully, he was being taken by the water current as well, and that’s all Tsuzuru saw before emerging into the other side of the door. 

  
  
  


Whatever he was expecting, if he was expecting anything at all, it wasn’t the courtyard in Mankai Dormitory. He was expecting more of, like, the forest or the riverside from the original story, you know? Once again, he fell to the ground with a thud, the now-broken pocket watch falling in front of him as water leaked out of it. Kazunari came down next to him and next to Kazunari, the mousy pink-haired boy. His wide eyes then lit up and a bright smile found its way to his face. 

“Ah, here! Here!” The boy said. “I’ve found the way again!” He jumped to his feet and scampered towards the dorms. Tsuzuru and Kazunari watched as he tripped on his own waterlogged tail on the way, getting up and wringing it dry before picking up his bowl hat and doing the same. Both squeezed out water animatedly, and left a trail behind when the mouse scampered away. Once again, the two boys exchanged a puzzled glance. But now, at least, they were home, supposedly. 

“Hmm? What’s this…? Are you lost?”

Tsuzuru and Kazunari turned around. 

_ “Hmm, what’s this? Are you-”  _

_ “Hmm, what’s this? Are you loft?” _

“Chikachon?” Kazunari questioned, “Itarun and Ronron, too? We’re not lost, we’re here at the dorms, ri-”

“Hmm? Is that our names?” The blonde one asked, and soon the other two repeated, only that the other one said ‘maims’ instead of names. Wait, hey! These weren’t their roles in the play! And who are they supposed to be anyway? Tsuzuru doesn’t remember… “I’m sorry, maybe you’re mistaken, what’s your name?”  _ “- your name?” “your game?” _

“My name? That’s easy!” Kazunari piped up, “It’s… well, it’s…” Tsuzuru blinked, waiting for Kazunari’s answer. It’s Kazunari, right? Does he not remember? “Uhh…”

“Could it be that you’ve frozen?” The white-haired one said, and Tsuzuru wanted to question what that even meant until the other two repeated with “Could it be that you’ve forgotten?” Tsuzuru was slightly thankful that they were helping somewhat, but repeating each other’s words just gave him a headache he couldn’t rub out. “And you?” They turned to him, a shiver running down his spine as they did. “What’s your name?”

Tsuzuru fell silent. He knew the answer… It was Tsuzuru, right? But why couldn't he say it? Why did it feel wrong? Like, maybe he was saying the name of someone else… It just didn’t feel right! Was it the rabbit ears!? Kazunari looked at him with fear in his eyes, that must’ve been how Tsuzuru looked when he was expecting Kazunari to say his own name and didn’t. What was happening? How come they couldn't say who they were? 

Agh! Just  _ what  _ was going on!?

“We have a little something for you,” The blonde one was the one who started it and the other two echoed. All three of them held out their hands, but nothing was on each of their palms. And then, they all stepped aside to reveal where huge mushrooms grew in patches, they all reached up to at least three feet high. Tsuzuru squinted even though they were already so big in size.

“If you bite one side, you’ll grow bigger, and if you bite the other, you’ll shrink.”

“Wait…” Tsuzuru grabbed Kazunari’s arm when he saw him reach out his hand. He recognized those mushrooms from back when he was doing a little bit of research. “T-those are poisoned..!”

“Are they?” The green-haired one mused, “I don’t think so.”

Tsuzuru took a step backwards, trying to pull Kazunari along with him. “Are you  _ trying _ to kill us!?” He exclaimed. 

“Why woof we?”  _ “Why would we?” “Would we?” _

Tsuzuru shook his head in disbelief, tugging Kazunari along before breaking into a run. They began heading towards the direction the mouse from earlier had disappeared to, breaking into a run before the three could utter another word or echo. Thank god, the mouse left a wet trail that hadn’t dried out yet. They followed it into the dorms, where the smell of pepper wafted through the air.

  
_ Achoo! _

Both of them sniffled, the smell bringing tears to their eyes. “O-Omi-nii!? Are you sure this is right?” Another voice sounded funny, like they were speaking with a stuffy nose. A redhead teenager poured more and more pepper into a pot on the stove, tears welling up in their eyes. Beside them, a taller man added more chopped ingredients into the pot. For a second, a sour smell entered their noses, but it was immediately overpowered by the pepper. 

Kazunari pointed to the door and Tsuzuru gave him a determined nod. They began making their way there only for Kazunari to push Tsuzuru down towards the floor. He was about to ask why when something smashed into pieces in front of him. A white ceramic plate… Kazunari tugged his sleeve and gestured that they move behind the counter to avoid anything else being thrown. Ahhh, how could he forget! This was in the original story!? How troublesome… 

“Psst…”

What now!? They turned their eyes to the door and saw the same catboy from earlier, sticking his head through the pet door. Strangely, it was big enough to fit a human inside. The catboy beckoned for them to follow him before disappearing into it, quite literally. Tsuzuru and Kazunari didn’t hesitate to follow, dodging plates (and a cleaver, hey, what the hell?) until they go through the door, their noses clearing up almost miraculously. 

They emerged into a  _ normal enough _ looking forest, thank god. Tsuzuru half-expected them to end up somewhere that didn’t make any sense at all, like say a plane or a fiery pit. They found the catboy seated on top of a high branch, easy to miss if they weren’t looking around for him, that same grin on his face. “What’s wrong~?” He asked with no hint of concern in his voice, “Are you lost?”

“Please, not that question again,” Tsuzuru complained. 

Kazunari took a step forward and said, “Sumi?” maybe to test and see if the catboy would respond. He did, but with a tilt of his head. 

“Hehe, looks like you really are lost,” He commented, “The~n, maybe you should go to the March Hare’s house! You might find a likeness to him, ehehe!” Tsuzuru glared at him, offended. The March Hare? Because Tsuzuru had bunny ears? Bah! “Well? Go along, then~” The catboy told them before disappearing again, his eyes lingering behind until his grin was the only one that’s left. 

Tsuzuru looked at Kazunari, who stared at the smile with mesmerization. “I see a lot of cats without a grin, but never a grin without a cat,” He mumbled, and Tsuzuru narrows his eyes at him. He looked like he was daydreaming, and it didn’t seem like he was aware that what he was saying was a line from a book, one of the most famous lines too. 

“Kazunari…”

Kazunari didn’t respond until Tsuzuru lightly shoved his shoulder, to which Kazunari responded by turning to him dreamily. “Kazunari!”

“Ah…! Tsuzurun!” Kazunari snapped back to his senses. “Right! To the March Hare’s house!” Tsuzuru watched him in concern as he took his hand and began leading him towards the direction the cat, the Cheshire Cat, pointed them to. Thank god there was a path they could follow, and soon the forest opened up into a fancy house. There was a table outside, set up with balloons and other party decorations around it. There were three people seated, having an inaudible conversation. Tsuzuru wasn’t sure if he’s going to enjoy this part of the story. 

Tsuzuru and Kazunari approached carefully until the three noticed them. One of them bounced out of his seat and urged the two of them to take a seat, where Tsuzuru managed to get a good look at them all. The one pushing them had red-violet hair, and a top hat that was placed upside down on his head. His voice was grand and spoke in an eccentric tone… The Mad Hatter? One of the table’s occupants was obviously the owner of the house, because the Cheshire Cat had said “The March Hare's house.” It was a man with long, white hair and ears similar to Tsuzuru’s, giggling as he watched the Hatter place them in their seats. Next to the hare was another white-haired character, head slumped over the table in a slumber. He had white ears similar to the pink-haired boy earlier, and a bowl marshmallows right in front of him. 

“You will now be our new guests to the  _ mad _ tea party! Enjoy yourselves and feast on our lovely food!” The Mad Hatter announced, “Then let’s have a little chat! Say, why is a raven like a writing desk?” 

“No!” Tsuzuru yelled, standing up from his seat, shocking the other occupants of the table. “Nope! I’m not dealing with this…!”

Kazunari was quick to pout and grab onto Tsuzuru’s “Awhh, but…! I wanna know the answer!”

Tsuzuru hesitated, meeting everyone’s expectant eyes except for the dormouse, and then decided to return to his seat. “Fine… Fine. It’s because Poe wrote on both of them.” Because Edgar Allan Poe was a writer and wrote The Raven. Tsuzuru was curious about it while researching Alice in Wonderland for the play, and this was the answer that made the most sense to him, but… 

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound quite right,” The March Hare hummed, putting a hand to his chin. “What do you think?” He asked as he turned to the Mad Hatter, who absentmindedly flipped his hat up and down. 

“Hmm? Well, I haven’t the slightest idea!” 

_ Of course! _ Of course! Even though so many things are different from the original, there were some things that stayed loyal to the true Wonderland. Tsuzuru groaned in annoyance while the March Hare brought his teacup up to his lips with a smile. “Say, you’re quite interesting fellows,” He said, “How did you manage to find our little tea party?” 

“Ahh, well!” Kazunari thought out loud, “It was the disappearing Cheshire Cat who suggested we head this way.”   
  
“Cat…?” The white-haired mouse’s eyes slowly fluttered awake and the Mad Hatter and March Hare’s eyes widened animatedly, looking at each other in alarm. “Cat… Cat…!?” He jumped to his feet and looked around until his eyes locked with Kazunari’s. In the blink of an eye, some of the food on the table got knocked over and Kazunari was tackled to the ground, fingers with claws wrapped around his neck. 

“Kazunari!” 

“Ackk… Help!” 

This Wonderland had one thing it’s been consistent with so far, and that was the fact that everyone and everything’s been trying to kill them. Tsuzuru tried his best not to panic and tried shoving the mouse off of Alice… err, Kazunari, but he couldn’t budge him an inch. “Gkk…! Ahh, watch out!” Kazunari choked out and Tsuzuru looked up. Thankfully, he was able to dodge the flying knife headed his way. It was small, but from how close it got to Tsuzuru’s head, he could tell it was sharper than it should be. 

“Oh my,” The Mad Hatter leaned forward with interest, watching the spectacle happen right in front of him. Tsuzuru prayed he wouldn't come after him as he lunged forward and grabbed the bowl of marshmallows still on the table. The March Hare picked up his fork and let out a soft laugh before bringing it down to the table. Tsuzuru dodged, but the Hare only lifted it up again before attempting to stab him again. He slid off of the table and offered a marshmallow to the mouse who was still strangling his boyfriend. 

“Nom!” He went and bit the marshmallow directly from Tsuzuru’s hand, and Kazunari scampered to his feet. Tsuzuru was about to run forward and drag Kazunari as well but something hit his head. No, it didn’t hit his head, it was placed on top of it. The Hatter’s Hat, and from in it, tea poured all over his head. He fell forward and hit the ground hard. Kazunari rushed back, grabbed the hat and threw it away before grabbing Tsuzuru and sprinting off the grounds.

Tsuzuru looked back once and felt his eye twitch watching the Hare and the Hatter laughing to themselves while the Dormouse nibbled on his marshmallows sleepily. What a carefree and horrifying bunch. 

  
  
  


The two of them ran through the forest as fast as they could, like anything would eat them if they dared slow down. They emerged into a garden, green hedges rising tall around them, and of course, an iconic scene played in front of them. “Oi! You’re gettin’ paint all over the leaves, fucker!” The brunette cursed out, waving a brush at his companion. 

“Hahhh!?” The other guy scowled, “M’not. Yer the one wavin’ yer brush around like an idiot.”

“H-hey!” A redhead interrupted, “Let’s not fight! We need to finish this before the Queen arrives!”

Tsuzuru watched the scene intently, until he saw Kazunari moving at the corner of his eye. He tried whispering a yell to tell him to stay back, who knows what kind of murder method this trio would use so they could start painting white roses red with blood instead. “Excuse me,” Kazunari called their attention and much to Tsuzuru’s dismay, succeeded. “Why are you painting these roses red?” 

The redhead answered before the other two could. “Because we accidentally planted white roses and the Queen of Hearts  _ hates _ white roses! They have to be red!”

“S’cause this fucker here planted the wrong tree,” The brunette growled and the purple-haired painted opened his mouth to retort when a squeal came from somewhere else. 

“The Queen is coming! The Queen is coming!” It was the mouse from earlier, hopping around and passing by the group while music began blaring from where he came from. The three painters panicked and tried hiding behind each other until the redhead was shoved to the front, frozen with fear. Soon entered the Queen, a dress adorned with red hearts (the shapes, not the real thing) flowing with the wind. She looked gracious and intimidating, Kazunari and Tsuzuru could tell why the other cards quivered in fear with the idea of her presence. Next to her was a blonde man dressed in similar fashion. Both of them wore crowns of gold. 

“Why…” Was the first word that escaped her beautiful red lips, “Why are these roses  _ white!? _ ” The cards jumped and reshuffled until the purple-haired one was pushed to the front. “WHY!?” The Queen repeated and the cards reshuffled again. “Was it you?” She loomed over the brunette who ended up in front this time, he opened his mouth to explain but she immediately uttered that famous phrase…

“Enough! Off with your head!” 

“W-wait, Your Highness!” He pleaded but the other two cards were already dragging him away, an apologetic look on both of their faces. 

“Hmm…” The Queen caught sight of Kazunari, “Why, you’re a new face around here… Come! Join me in a game of croquet!” She beckoned for him to follow as she turned on her heel and began walking, leaving Kazunari no room to protest. The King even casted him a glare before following his Queen. Kazunari was left with no choice, and Tsuzuru trailed behind them. 

It was ridiculous, watching Kazunari hold a large, pink flamingo and trying to swing it to hit a hedgehog, but neither would comply. Needless to say, Kazunari was losing tragically. 

“Hmmmm…? Hey there, little guy,” A grin cooed above the hedgehog, which squeaked in fear and rolled away, managing a score for Kazunari. The eyeballs appeared and soon, so did the head. Oh…  _ Uh, oh…  _

“You  _ dare _ cheat in a game against me!?” The Queen bellowed, stomping her heel and pointing her staff. “Off with his head!” 

Tsuzuru had the  _ best _ , and read that sarcastically, the  _ best _ idea! He jumped forward and proclaimed, “But Your Highness! The cat cannot be beheaded because all you can see is his head!” This gave the idea that the Queen was pointing at the Cheshire Cat instead of Kazunari.  _ ‘Even though it really was the cat that she attempted to behead during the game of croquet,’ _ Tsuzuru thought bitterly. This place really was trying to kill them. But instead of redirecting the claim to the cat, Tsuzuru managed to cause an even bigger distraction. 

**_“YOU!”_ ** The Queen exclaimed, face reddening at the sight of him, “Now where have you  _ been!? _ Did I not order you to search for the tart thief!? As I thought, so it really was you!” She swung her staff and cried,  **_“Off with your head!”_ **

Oh, shit…! 

Cards suddenly came up behind him and took him by the arms, dragging him off of the garden while Kazunari tried to chase after him. 

He found himself at a trial in the defendant’s seat, complaining inwardly about how this wasn’t how it went. Not even other versions put the White Rabbit in the defendant’s seat, you know! The King of Hearts took his seat as the judge and the Queen of Hearts came to oversee the trial. He recognized the pink-haired mouse shifting in his seat at the jury box, and next to him was another familiar face with green hair, watching the trial sternly. 

The first witness was the Mad Hatter, Tsuzuru knew how this went. The Mad Hatter wouldn’t answer any of the King’s questions properly, always spouting nonsensical riddles until the King and Queen grew tired and dismissed him. More witnesses came and went, the March Hare and the Dormouse, and the Duchess’ cook which turned out to be the crying redhead peppering the pot excessively back then. They revealed that the “Duchess” was the man with them earlier, and the Cheshire Cat belonged to said Duchess. But the King and Queen deemed this information unrelated to the current trial and therefore dismissed the cook. 

Soon, Kazunari was summoned, and Tsuzuru paid more attention to what was happening before him. “You! The cheater from earlier!” The Queen accused, “If you wish to live then LEAVE THIS COURT!” 

“That’s ridiculous!” Kazunari yelled back, “In the first place, this whole thing is totes over the top! Holding a trial over stolen tarts!? That’s like, super childish!” For a moment, Tsuzuru felt the way Kazunari’s voice shook. Because… speaking against anyone wasn’t something Kazunari would do, huh? He must’ve been scared… “The poor kid you ordered to be beheaded earlier was innocent too! And what’s wrong with white flowers!? They’re beautiful! Ordering to off someone just because of a game of croquet is childish too! I say, this annoys me so much even though I wasn’t the one who stole the tarts in the first place!”

“Enough,” The King raised his hand, “That is all I need. It must be you who stole the tarts because of how flustered you’re getting over it.”

“HUH!?”

“I agree,” The Queen smirked and finally raised her staff once more. “Off with his head!”

Kazunari stepped back, bewildered. Guards emerged from the doors of the court and began to seize him. “Tsuzurun…!” He called and dear god was Tsuzuru glad he called him by his name. Tsuzuru hopped off of his seat and reached out his hand. Kazunari tried to grab it but…

Tsuzuru jolted awake, beads of cold sweat rolling down his forehead. He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the near darkness of the room. Right in front of him, Kazunari’s eyelids slowly rose up and lime green eyes looked at him sleepily. “Tsuzurun…?” 

“Kazunari…” Tsuzuru mumbled his boyfriend’s first name, glad to see he wasn’t being taken away from him by a bunch of guards just because he was wrongly accused of stealing a few deserts. “I love you.”

Kazunari smiled softly. “I love you too, Tsuzurun.”

Tsuzuru returned the smile, admiring Kazunari’s quiet morning voice.

“By the way, Tsuzurun?”

“Hmm?”

“I had the strangest dream…” 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I MIGHT. edit it at a later date if I wake up and feel like it's nooot as?? good as I wanted it to be?? SO UH !! have a happy birthday, libirin!! ~ :cake: alsooooo, thank you so much skye for beta-reading this in such a short notice helpejhfgsdhgj


End file.
